180th annual hunger games!
by eko5555
Summary: In this story, we skip all the reapings and stuff, and just do the arena part.
1. District 1 in the arena

District 1 boy in Arena:

Tom was guided into the tube by a couple of really weird looking men with purple faces and green hands. He had snuck a small knife under his coat that no one noticed. The tube sealed, and a countdown begun.

"Five, 4," The tube began to lunge into the field. On one side, a girl named Mona from his district. On the other, a couple of kids from district 2. He prepared himself; get the knife lightly in his clutches.

"Three, 2, 1 "HA-P HUN-GER GAMES!" Said a mechanical voice. Tom drew his knife and swung at Mona, she dodged.

"What are you doing!" She yelled. He swung again and nailed her arm. She ran for the woods and tom through the knife at her. It pierced her back, but she kept going, it wasn't over for her yet. He then ran for the supplies. There was a bag with a long spear pocking from it. He grabbed the bag, dodging a boy from District 10, and stabbing him with the spear. The boy named Niall had drawn a bow and arrow, and shot it, slicing Tom's ear. Tom ran as fat as he could for the woods, trying to find a shelter.

District 1 Girl in Arena:

Mona was scared, being taken into the tube by her mentor Joan's, he hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "You'll make it a little ways, I know it." The tube shut, and Mona was ready. She was shot up, and the countdown ended. She smiled at the boy from her district, Tom. When the automated voice said "Happy Hunger Games" Tom pulled out a tidy knife at Mona, She dodged.

"What are you doing!" She yelled, thinking they might let the two of them win if they stick together. He hit her arm extremely hard. The pain seared through her body, and she did the only thing she could, she ran for her life. Mona nearly got to the woods when she felt another pain now in her back. She stopped, fell, and kept going onward into the dark deep woods, remembering the last words Joan spoke to her, not very up lifting, but it gave her a spark of hope.


	2. District 2 in the arena

District 2 boy in the Arena:

Yami was taken to his tube by a man that smelled of dew and grass. The man put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a weird look. Sort of like a "You're gonna die" Look, then he shoved him in the tube, and waved his last goodbye. The countdown finished, and Yami watched as everyone ran for supplies, he even saw a boy swinging a knife around at a fellow tribute. Yami was scared, and knew his fate.

Regretting it, he ran for supplies. There was a single bag that stood out over all the others. It was orange, and had knives all over it. He ran, and found himself face to face with a boy from district 6. The bag was right under his feet. Yami leaped, and got hold of a knife. He swung it at the chest of the district 6 boy, and blood gushed out, he was dead. Yami was confused, he was not a killer, yet there was a dead boy under him. With no time to think, he took the bag and dashed for the woods like the District 1 girl he saw.

District 2 girl in the Arena:

Leighton was lightly pushed into the tube by a very odd person with hair that looked like dandelions. A few seconds, and she was in the arena, and the bell had been rang. It was on. She ran, and ran, finding a bag of knives, and quickly grabbed it with no one noticed. Off she ran into the deep woods, no one behind her, until, she ran into a boy. Confused and on the ground, he realized what happened, and through what looked like leaves at her, and ran. Leighton got up, and climbed a tree. She would rest on a rickety branch for the night, and see what happened the next day.


	3. District 3 in the arena

District 3 boy in the arena:

Mark was very depressed. Yes, he might die, but he will fight strongly until the last breath. But fighting against a girl he loves? He didn't know about this. You see, mark went on a trip to District 1 for school, and met a very beautiful girl who went by the name of Mona Sutherland. She was in the arena with him, and at some point he might have to kill her. The thought made him sick. His stylist gave his a punch in the shoulder, and guided him to the tube. The countdown began as eh shot into the arena. When it was over, everyone began running every which way. He saw Mona nearly killed with a knife by her fellow tribute. He stabbed her arm. Mark ran at him with anger, but was knocked over by a district 8 boy. He watched as Mona ran for the woods and the District 1 boy through a knife, piercing her back. She kept running. Mark punched the 8 boy and he fell down.

Mark ran for the woods after Mona. She looked hurt bad. He would save her, and keep her alive as long as he could.

District 3 girl in the arena:

Raven ran into the tube acting as if this where a walk in the park for her. The countdown finished, and she was launched into the field. She saw the boy from her district. He looked kind of cute. She waved, but he didn't notice. He seemed interested in the District 1 girl. Oh well. Everyone began to run for supplies. Raven followed all of them. There was a bag with a double katana on it, and Raven liked katanas. She stepped over to it. A boy (who looked like he was from district 5) jumped in front of her. She was very scared. He shot an arrow at her, and it pierced her lower stomach. She ran for the woods. _Why are these people so mean? _She thought. Into the woods she went.

Raven located a hollow tree, and some fallen pine leaves. She snuck into the tree, and covered the entrance with the pine leaves. She would survive, she hoped.


	4. District 4 in the arena

District 4 boy in the Arena:

Dustin was guided into the tube by guy named Gus. The countdown began, and the hunger games were off. Half the people went for the supplies; the other half went for the woods. Dustin ran for the woods as fast as possible. He watched as his fellow tribute ran into the bloodbath, the last choice she would ever make. Dustin turned to see a boy from 5 chasing him with a sword. He kept running.

There was a scream from the trees.

"Dustin!" Yelled a person. He looked up to find his fellow tribute Starr running alongside him in the trees. She through a bow with a single shot at him. He caught it, and turned it to the 5 boy. He shot with a "SWOOSH" and it pierced the five boy in the chest. He looked up to thank Starr, but she was gone. He kept running.

District 4 girl in the Arena:

Starr walked into the tube room alone, no one there to give her some last minute advice. She put on a coat, and walked into the tube. After 10 seconds, it shut, and swooshed up into the Arena. She saw her fellow tribute next to her, Dustin Dover, and the countdown finished. She always had a huge crush on Dustin. She would help him without him knowing it. She ran for the supplies, and grabbed a bag quickly. She knew that Dustin was a good archer, so she loaded the bow on the bag with one arrow. Starr saw Dustin running into the woods, and a boy from District 5 chasing him. There was no time to loose.

She climbed a tree at the edge of the forest, and began jumping from tree to tree. After a few minutes, she caught up with Dustin.

"Dustin!" she yelled, breathing heavily. He looked up only catching a glimpse of her, as she through the bow into his clutches. She watched as he jumped backwards hitting the 5 boy in the chest, and then disappeared into the trees before he could see her. After finding a good resting spot, she sighed, and didn't move after that.


End file.
